


First Christmas

by ozzylovesthescottie



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzylovesthescottie/pseuds/ozzylovesthescottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Challenge: Day 1- First Christmas.</p>
<p>As Christmas slowly approaches, the Doctor thinks back to the very first Christmas he spent with his impossible girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> based on this challenge - http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/36866885886/christmas-otp-challenge (added a few of my own but most of them are going to be from this list. Hope you enjoy!

 The TARDIS groaned and wheezed as it touched down in the doorway of Clara Oswald’s bedroom. The Doctor stuck his head out of the door, scanning the small apartment for his brown-eyed companion. But there was no sight nor sound of her. Confused, he made his way back to the console, swinging the screen around to face him. He was sure he had the date right this time. He was a lot more careful with his timing nowadays after the Glasgow incident.

Yep, he was right; December 1st 2015, quarter past four in the afternoon. Okay, so he was a little early, nothing to panic about. Ever since she had ‘eloped’ with him last Christmas he become quite reluctant to let Clara out of his sight. Last Christmas had been quite eventful for the both of them. Mind you, all of their Christmas’s had been eventful, things always shifting and changing for them; new faces, new questions, new feelings. He wondered what new changes this Christmas would bring. How many Christmases had they spent together now? Two? Three? Years had come and gone and Clara Oswald still managed to keep him on his toes, still managed to surprise him.

Even from that very first Christmas, where it all started. When he wore the bow tie and had a young face with and angry soul. He had spent his time sulking on a cloud, being angry at the universe; the universe didn’t seem to care so why should he? And then he met _her_. Clara.

“ _Clara who?”_

_“Doctor who?”_

_“Dangerous Question.”_

_“What’s wrong with dangerous?”_

He had tried so hard to resist, he knew it could only end in heartbreak. It always did. But there was something about this small girl that seemed to grab hold of his cold, broken hearts and refuse to let go, small embers sparking warmth in his chest. He still couldn’t decide whether it was the rebellious wit that sparked out through her quick tongue or the bright passion that sparkled in those big brown eyes.

_“I never know why, I only know who.”_

Those small embers had fanned into a bright flame as she branded herself on his thawed hearts with a small tear that slipped down her cheek as she took her last breath on Christmas morning. In that moment, even if he didn’t know it at the time, he belonged to her. There was no way he would be able to go back.

_“Are you going back to your cloud?”_

_“No more cloud.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It rained.”_

Five foot one and crying; he never stood a chance.

The TARDIS door creaked open as Clara Oswald burst into the console room, her hair wild form the wind with small flecks of snow still clinging to her tresses. Her cheeks were pink from the bite of the early winter chill and her eyes shined.

“Merry Christmas Doctor!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to fiddle with the leavers and buttons and leavers, dipping his head down to hide the small smile that twitched on his lips. The warm glow embraced his chest, blazing into a raging fire as she skipped over to stand by him, wrapping her arm around his and leaning into his side. He didn’t flinch or tense at her touch anymore, why bother? He should have known when she said he didn’t get a vote, she meant it.

“Little early for that, don’t you think?” he teased.

She grinned up at him, “Nah, it’s officially December so anything goes.”

He snorted. Oswald logic, nothing in the universe could beat it.

Clara gave his arm a gentle squeeze before releasing him to twirl around the console.

“So, where are you taking me this time?”

He followed after her, flipping switches as he went, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes.

“Anywhere you like.”

And he meant it. He would go anywhere, do anything for his impossible girl. A small part of him felt like he should be terrified of that prospect, but with that smile gleaming and those eyes burning brightly, he really couldn’t give a damn. Clara Oswald and the Doctor in the TARDIS, watch them run.


End file.
